


Drunk on Adrenaline

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian keeps replaying a record of Tim’s statement, the one where he says he is never putting out for anyone on the first date, and taunts him with his evil smile for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> so. 4 more to go. yay :)

Their first date goes on like this:

Jason picks Tim up with his bike – which Alfred disapproves of, upon seeing it – dressed nicely, brings a bouquet of polished shining batarang in lieu of flowers. The motorcycle is black and admittedly sexy; perfect especially with the way Jason’s legs hooked over it, and Tim is already having inappropriate thoughts before the date even _begins_.

From the way Jason is looking at Tim’s choices of clothing, though (skinny jeans, hanging low, crisp crimson button-down shirt one size too small, yet still appropriate on him), Tim figures he is not the only one. Jason’s eyes can be pretty _intense_ , Tim realises. Damian is fake-coughing obnoxiously loud above him, somewhere.

“Hello, Babybird,” Jason drawls, like silk and sex and chocolate – and Tim stutters in his step before scowling and flicking Jason on the forehead. Takes the helmet and sits obediently on the back. Jason’s answering laugh is sweet, making Tim’s entire week bright.

Because Jason has never brought someone to proper date, he brings Tim to a carnival. Of blood. Carnival of blood that ends with them kicking the shit out of some human-trafficking organisations; tying the scumbags up before throwing them – _literally_ throwing them into the nearest police station.

It is Tim’s fault really, to not realise until he is too late, that Jason’s aim is the spike of adrenaline shooting through him. The moment Jason parks the car in front of the diner Roy and Kory practically own, manhandles Tim into the bathroom and locking the door behind him, Tim jumps Jason and kisses him and shoves his tongue between Jason’s split bloody lips and tastes _Jason_ in his mouth.

Damian keeps replaying a record of Tim’s statement, the one where he says he is never putting out for anyone on the first date, and taunts him with his evil smile for the rest of his life.

Alfred is not amused.


End file.
